


The Okumura Children!

by Angelicallyinsane699



Series: Okumura Family! [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: But the children!, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sequel!, Short story!, Some OOC-ness, children! - Freeform, fluff!, whoops!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicallyinsane699/pseuds/Angelicallyinsane699
Summary: Five years can go in the blink of an eye! And Rin Okumura finds that hard to deal with at times but is finding it bearable with his lover, Yukio Okumura, these past five years. Rin often wonders how fast five years can go and he sees it every time he looks at those five little balls of chaotic cuteness.Yuri, Shiro, Takashi, Makoto and Saki. Five year old's that were pure terror!But life goes on as it always does while Rin and Yukio, now twenty-two years old themselves, struggle with the day to day life of five hyperactive five year olds!





	The Okumura Children!

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching animations, listening to Perfect by Ed Sheran (An artist I don't listen to other than the A Team which is surprising I like this song) and decided to get the first chapter out of this story! It won't be long too long to do, maybe ten chapters, but that may change to when I think it'll be enough chapters you know? I might make it a bit long, as I just want to work with the kids! But here it is! The babies all grown up from their infant cuteness in the first story to childlike cuteness in this one! Enjoy! 
> 
> Edit: I might put these in a series so people won't struggle to find this one!

"Yuri, we shouldn't wake them up!" A fierce glare shut up the boy, standing behind her sucking his lips in like he was afraid she'd bite his face off. Her tail lightly swished like Kuro's did when he was playful and Shiro stared as it wrapped around her waist, a dark brown tipped with white, and pouted at him.

"I don't care! I'm hungry! Aren't you hungry?" She demanded of him holding her hand out like it was an explanation and he blinked at her when she scoffed, lips curling in a little weird grin that added highlight to the mole beneath her mouth, in the same spot as their father's."Mama won't mind anyways!"

"Yeah but Daddy will!" He protested when he got a light flick in the forehead and he whined as she crept into the room. "Yuri!"

Yuri eyed him fiercely again as she crept across the dark room, light of the early morning cutting across the room like a golden beam that it was as she made her way to her mother's side of the bed. She lightly climbed up, her intense blue eyes bright in the darkness when she planted a foot on either side of her mother, swallowing nervously, before she choked it down and dropped down.

Rin Okumura, who was sleeping deeply, jerked up with a snort that had Yukio slamming out of bed from the suddenness and Rin was gasping when he looked up at his daughter's pouting face and sighed pressing a hand to his forehead. "Yuri! How many times has Mama told you not to do that?"

"....." She pouted pressing her fingers together cutely as her tail tightened around her waist."Twelve times."

"And how many times have you done it?" Rin asked while Yukio groaned sliding up to a sit, hair messed up with bags under his eyes as he blearily looked at his daughter before scrambling for his glasses clumsily.

"....Twelve times." She mumbled playing with the end of her tail shamefully, her eyes going down and she couldn't bring them up for the life of her at that moment. She couldn't look at her mother and know she'd done it again and she was being scolded.

Rin sighed then reached out brushing her messy bed head from her face making her whine openly and close her eyes in defense to this. "Go on, get your brothers and sister up, I'll go make breakfast since you're so hungry." Her stomach agreed with a soft groan and he laughed then shifted putting her on the floor and ruffled her hair.

"Okay, Mama!" She then turned high tailing it across the room, her feet lightly thumping on the floor, rushing out grabbing Shiro from view as she rushed down to their shared bedroom. The cabin didn't have many rooms upstairs but she and Saki shared one room while Shiro, Takashi and Makoto all shared the last remaining bedroom in the upstairs floor. "Go wake up Taka and Mako, I'll get Saki!"

She didn't wait to see Shiro's reaction, which she knew would be irritation, but ignored it when he huffed off and she shook Saki's shoulder. While she had her father's brown hair, that she wore long past her shoulders to the middle of her back and her mother's intense blue eyes, Saki would have been identical had it not been for the moles and the different hair color. "Saki! Get up! Up! Mama is making breakfast!"

Saki groaned softly rolling over to face Yuri, her hair splayed across the pillow as she slowly opened her eyes. They were foggy but the same identical, intense blue eyes as Yuri even if they were sleepy at this moment and she sat up. Her navy blue hair, cut to her shoulders, was sticking up wildly and drool was dried on her chin as she rubbed her small fists against her eyes tiredly yawning loudly as she then blinked tiredly at her big sister. "Wha'?"

"Mama is making breakfast!" She chirped happily while Saki yawned loudly again but swung her feet over the edge of the bed tiredly and stood up in front of her big sister. She looked at her tiredly, lashes refusing to rise any higher than half way and she then stretched up lightly then sighed. Yuri beamed at her little sister, happy she got up when she was told, and liked how she listened. They were both like Mama except Saki didn't seem to get mad at all, didn't seem to have Daddy's anger but they both were delighted to share Mama's personality.

"Okay!" Saki exclaimed tiredly, sleepily, but she seemed to become more aware as the fog started to slowly lift from her eyes when she took Yuri's hand and was dragged out of the room by her big sister. "What is Mama making?"

"I don't know! But I got him up and he said he'll make breakfast!" She chirped happily as her tail seemed to wag again and she giggled squeezing her hand softly and Saki fought the urge to reach out and grab her big sister's tail when they thumped down the stairs fast and turned to the left to the kitchen. It'd been given a bigger table, fit for seven people, and they claimed their seats across from another.

"Yuri! You butt! Why did you wake all of us up if you're the only one hungry!" Takashi whined when he walked in pouting lightly already, Kuro in his harms and resting there happily, purring softly as Takashi pouted at his big sister, his navy blue hair stuck up just like Saki's but his teal and blue eyes were dark with his grumpy attitude. Yuri always wished she had her baby brother's eyes, finding it cool he had two different colored eyes.

"Well I was hungry! Like you aren't hungry!" She protested in childlike anger that was only the thin casing of her real anger as she stood on her chair, hair swinging forward as Saki held her breath staring at her big sister hoping it didn't turn into a fight. "Be happy!"

"Maybe we didn't have to get up this early." Makoto volunteered softly, his tail curling around his leg down to his ankle like a furry snake, tight and his teal eyes shone with a begging look that was strange for a five year old but Yuri ignored her little brother, focusing on Takashi's irritation and Shiro's  dark cranky look, his own teal eyes dark with displeasure.

"Shut up, Mako!" She snapped standing up straight in her chair that very, barely there, lightly wobbled and she stomped her foot hard. "I was hungry! I wanted food and Mama never cooks unless we're all awake!"

"So what! You can have a snack!" Takashi shouted dropping Kuro who stared at the blooming fight between the five year old's before slinking off to find their mother as Yuri felt her anger welling. She tried to hold it down, remembering what Mama said about what happens when she gets to mad but she couldn't stop the anger from coming and she stomped on her foot.

"Shut up! I'm your big sister! You shouldn't yell at me!" She shouted back when she sucked in a breath, Takashi opening his own mouth as Shiro opened his to jump in, and her ears faintly picked up her parents thumping down the stairs. " _Shut up, Taki!"_ This was more than a shriek or a screech as she stomped her feet again, Mama just rounding the corner, when those all too familiar blue flames shot out of her body as her tail whipped and Rin reached out picking her up before anything caught on fire and Daddy scowled with his hands on his hips.

"Yuri! That's the second chair you've burned!"

* * *

"Did we really need to keep her indoors?" Rin asked as he stood just inches from the living room doorway, murmuring the question to Yukio, who narrowed his eyes on Rin. He stared back at him, intense blue eyes meeting steely teal eyes and he looked down with a little pout.

"Yes!" He whispered intensely trying not to feel guilt at his eldest daughter's sulky look, eyes staring outside longingly where her siblings ran around laughing happily, just inches from her. Rin was glad they'd stayed in the cabin but no it felt a bit too small and yet this was his children's home. Did he want to really move them out of here? "Rin, she burst into flames and burned the chair! She could have burned this whole house down with those flames!"

"I don't think she could do that." Rin mumbled pressing his finger tips together and then began picking at his finger nails, his lashes dipping as he looked down. "She's five, Yukio. Remember that, she's five and she can't control herself- plus, she doesn't have a sword or something to lock her flames up like I did."

"Still she needs to be punished, Rin. She can't go bursting into flames every time she doesn't get her way or gets angry! She wants to go to school, they all should be, but I'm worried she'll reveal her flames and we'll have to explain ourselves further." Yukio sighed out then looked at Rin's sulky face, identical to Yuri's, then reached out curling his arms around his waist walking to the living room as Shiro, Saki, Takashi and surprisingly Makoto shrieking with joy outside. Makoto liked sitting inside and reading, quiet activities, so him playing was a charmingly strange surprise and occurrence.

"Mephisto and Hana already offered to teach them. Since we graduated you could be qualified to teach them about being an Exorcist." Rin started as he pulled out of Yukio's arms lightly and paced the length of the kitchen, picking at his fingers softly as he murmured. "Then when her flames are good enough under control she can go to first grade and join her class. Her, Saki and Takashi. They could actually go to school with Shiro and Makoto, not that they're lacking behind, but I know that's what they want more than anything."

"Rin." Yukio sighed out as he rubbed the bridge of his nose then looked at his lover's pleading face. Rin had truly matured from seventeen to twenty two and he really looked like an adult version of himself that Yukio always saw. He'd lost his teenager appeal but seemed to evolve into a handsomely beautiful man, his hair lightly hitting his shoulders and his lashes darkened up, skin a soft milky white and he was just perfect. Yukio himself had kept his hair short but he could definitely see that he didn't change much other than looking more mature.

"Please! Yukio, can't we talk about it? Sending them to Mephisto? They can control their flames, learn techniques, learn how to keep them hidden! Their tails are easy enough to hide! I mean, Yuri, Saki and Takashi have those lightly pointed ears and sharper canines but those are easily over looked! They are barely noticeable so no one would be the wiser to suspect their heritage! Please, consider it!" Rin sounded desperate making Yukio's eyes widen when he sighed moving his hair through his hair and stared at his lover again and shivered lightly when soft, tiny steps that were light were sounded and he looked down into wide intense blue eyes, the mole under her mouth and she threw herself at him, her arms thin but strong as her tail curled around her waist.

"Please, Daddy?" She asked with a little whine staring up through her dark brown lashes, more beautiful than any grown woman he'd seen, and he knew she knew it. She used it constantly but now it was pure innocence. "I wanna go to school with Shiro and Makoto! I'm their big sister but they're in school! I wanna go to school!"

"Please, Yukio? Can't we talk about it?" Rin asked when Yukio looked to him and it was a double whammy as Rin looked up through his black lashes and made it hard to talk with two pairs of identical, intense blue eyes staring at him cutely. He felt a warmth in his cheeks as he cleared his throat closing his eyes as not to see those puppy dog looks as he found his hand stroking Yuri's long, silky brown locks of hair and she nuzzled the crown of her head into his head when he repeated the movement and sighed. 

"Fine. We can talk about it." Yukio finally gave in and two whoops from the both of them had his eyes opening, fondness shining there, as he watched Yuri throw herself at Rin and get spun around only to shriek in peals of adorable laughter. Yukio then pulled his phone out and, deciding, he'd have to come up with some deal by tomorrow morning. But staring at Yuri, laughing with delight, Rin smiling with so much love it made his heart ache, he could only imagine how good school could be for the children and sighed to himself. Hopefully Mephisto can help and, if so, he'd have his decision all ready.


End file.
